Eleonore Quest/Spoiler
There is a sign pinned on the wall in Liberty Bay's tavern which reads: Missing ring! High reward! Contact Lady Eleonore in the Silverhand Manor! __Toc__ Required Equipment * 9-12 Parcels or the spell Levitate * A Rake * Love Poem * Money for traveling, around 1000 gp Note: You can buy a rake in Venore for 20gp and a Love Poem in Ab'Dendriel for 200gp. It is recommended to buy them before you start the quest. Method To begin the quest, visit Eleonore in the Silverhand Manor located in the north part of Liberty Bay on a small hill (here). Eleonore's Ring * Ask Eleonore about her missing ring. She will explain that it was stolen by a parrot, and taken to the nearby mountains, and she will reward anyone who returns it to her. * Take a rake and go directly east of Liberty Bay until you reach the main entrance to the large fortress (here) (go up the ramp to enter the fortress). * Go to the north side of the fortress and look for a place that you can Levitate (or use Parcels) to go up. * Continue climbing the mountain until you reach a floor with one or more Tarantulas, head east and youll fine a tree with a Parrot on top. * Use the Rake on the tree to shake it. after you have done that, the parrot will drop Eleonore's ring. return the ring to Eleonore. You see a crystal ring. It weighs 0.90 oz. The initials E.S. are engraved on it. The Errand * If you accept this assignment, Eleonore will give you 200 gp to take to Charlotta. * take the 200 gp and go to the far south-west part of town to find Charlotta (here). * Speak to Charlotta about the Gold. Once you have delivered the money, return to Eleonore. * Once she considers you a trustworthy person, tell Eleonore the secret codeword given by Charlotta; "Peg Leg". Raymond Striker * Now find Captain Waverider, he is on a small peninsula south-east of the Liberty Bay Depot (here). tell him the codeword (Peg Leg) and he will then take you to the rebel camp of Sabrehaven for 50gp. * In Sabrehaven Find Raymond Striker, he is in a house at the centre of the island (here). When you find him, ask him about Eleonore and the mermaid * Now you need to find the man-stealing mermaid and try to break her spell over poor Raymond, the mermaid Marina is near the northern coast of the island (here). * When you find her, ask her about Raymond Striker and you will discover that she does in fact have a spell on him, and will not release him unless someone better comes along. Breaking the Spell * If you explore the area just south-west of Sabrehaven, you will find the reclusive djinn Ocelus on a mountain (here). Ocelus is in love with Marina, but he is too shy to ask her for a date. He would like you to ask for him. * Now you need to return to Marina and ask her for a date with Ocelus. She will turn him down out of disappointment that he wasn't romantic enough. * Now you need to return to Ocelus with the bad news. He will tell you to get a poem for him, if you didn't buy one already, head to Ab'Dendriel and buy a Love Poem from Elvith. * Once you have the love poem, return to Ocelus, and he will magically grant you the ability to recite the poem as a true elven poet. * Now you need to go recite the poem to Marina and impress her with the djinn's romantic and poetic abilities. She will then give you the ability to ride her sea turtles, allowing you to access the Laguna Islands. you will also get the Achievement Matchmaker for this mission. Now return to Eleonore in Silverhand Manor. Transcripts Eleonore's Ring The Errand Raymond Striker Breaking the Spell